own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Inna
Mangalia, Romania | origin = Romania | genre = Electronic dance, electropop, Eurodance, house | occupation = singer, songwriter, dancer, philanthropist | label = Roton, Ultra, Universal Music Group, Spinnin' Records, All Around the World Productions | associated_acts = Play & Win, Bob Taylor, Flo Rida, Juan Magan | website = Official site }} Elena Alexandra Apostoleanu born October 16, 1986 near Mangalia, Romania, known mononymously only as Inna, is a Romanian dance-pop singer, dancer and occasional songwriter. On November 12, 2008, she released her debut single "Hot", which was produced by the Romanian Dance music trio and producers Play & Win. The single performed strongly on the Romanian Top 100, peaking at number five in December 2008. It also became an airplay success worldwide. A second single, titled "Love", was released in March, 2009 and peaked at number four on the Romanian Hot 100 in April 2009. The song "Déjà Vu" became yet another top ten hit on the Romanian Top 100, peaking at number seven in July 2009. It also was a major hit in Russia; as well in Hungary and other countries in the Western world. In August 2009 Inna released her fourth single titled "Amazing". It became her most successful song in Romania, topping the Romanian Top 100 for four consecutive weeks. In order to promote the release of her debut album Hot in Romania, "10 Minutes" was announced and released as the fifth single in January 2010. Her sixth single "Sun Is Up" became a number-one hit in Bulgaria and a top three in Turkey, France, Romania, Russia, and Switzerland. It was the first single from Inna's second album, titled I Am The Club Rocker, which was released in September 2011. Four more singles were spawned by the album: the title song "Club Rocker" featuring American rapper Flo Rida, "Un Momento" featuring Spanish DJ Juan Magan, "Endless" and "WOW". The last two gave Inna her sixth and seventh top ten single on the Romanian Top 100, reaching number five respectively number ten. In May 2012 Inna released her self-composed single "Caliente" but it performed poorly on the Romanian Top 100, only reaching number eighty-four. She fared better with the Romanian language song "Tu Si Eu", which was released shortly after "Caliente" and reached number six on the chart. A collaboration with her producers Play & Win titled "INNdiA" was released in July 2012 and debuted on the Romanian Top 100 at number ninety-three, becoming Inna's thirteenth entry on the chart. So far it has reached number sixty-six. Inna started her European concert tour "INNA en Concert" in June 2011. The tour reached North America in fall 2011, when Inna performed in Mexico. It concluded with a performance at Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy in November 2011. Inna embarked in her second world tour, the I Am the Club Rocker Tour on January 13, 2012. The tour is to reach the United States in the first half of 2012. Inna received numerous awards and nominations, including ones at NRJ Music Awards or at the MTV Europe Music Awards. In 2011 Inna won an European Border Breakers Award for her international success. As of December 2011 Inna sold over 100,000 albums and over 600,000 singles in the United Kingdom alone. By the end of 2011 it was reported that Inna's fortune is estimated at round €8 million from which Inna accomplished €800,000 in 2011 solely, becoming the richest artist in Romania and in Eastern Europe. As of February 2012 Inna is the first European female singer to surpass one billion hits on YouTube. She is a fluent speaker of Romanian and Spanish. Biography The singer's first self-composition was titled "Caliente" (Spanish for Hot) and it was produced along with Play & Win. In the first half of 2012 she released lyric videos on her YouTube account for some more new songs titled "Ok", "Alright", "Tu şi Eu", "Crazy sexy wild" and "INNdiA". They serve as promotional songs for her next studio album. After releasing a music video for "Caliente", the song debuted on the Romanian Top 100 at number ninety-three, becoming Inna's twelfth entry on the chart since she started her career in 2008. It performed poorly and only peaked at number eighty-four. However, the Romanian language song "Tu şi Eu", which was released shortly after "Caliente", quickly became a radio success in her native, debuting on the Romanian Top 100 without a music video release and reaching number eighteen. After the release of its well-received music video, "Tu şi Eu" rose up and peaked at number five. Her Play & Win collaboration, "INNdiA", became her thirteenth chart entry on the Romanian Top 100, debuting at number ninety-three on August 5, 2012. It fell off the chart on the following week, but re-entered it on August 26, 2012 at number eighty-four. The song reached number ten on the chart, becoming her ninth top ten single in her native country. In late October, Inna released a radio version of her 2007 recording "Oare". It was sent to mainstream radios in Romania, but it failed to chart on the Romanian Top 100. Later that month, another lyric video was released for a song called "J'Adore" (French for "I Adore"). In the video, Inna is working out and stretching wearing a mutilated bodysuit. On November 11, 2012 it was announced that Inna will perform for the New Year's Eve atelier/festival held at the Meydan Racecourse in Dubai on December 31, 2012 – January 1, 2013. Inna confirmed via twitter that her new album will be called Party Never Ends. Four new songs were confirmed: "World of Love", "In Your Eyes", "Dame tu Amor", and "More than friends", with the latter two featuring Mexican band Reik and Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee respectively. All of the singles previously released will be included in the album. On January 18, 2013, INNA released two versions of her single, "More than friends", onto her YouTube channel. Her first version featured Puerto-Rican recording artist Daddy Yankee singing and rapping during certain parts of the song. This was an audio-only submission. Her second version was the actual video of her single. Daddy Yankee wasn't present in the first official video at all, and neither were his vocals. The setting for Inna's music video in "More Than Friends" was a beach resort. On February 4, Inna released another video of "More than friends", but this time with Daddy Yankee present. During an interview for Warner Music Group in Japan in March, Inna revealed that she already started recording songs for her fourth album in Los Angeles, California, the album being planned for an early 2014 release. Discography 'Albums' * Hot (2009) * I Am the Club Rocker (2011) * Party Never Ends (2013) * LatINNA (2015) 'Singles' 'As lead singer' 'As featured artist' Promotional singles Own Eurovision Song Contest 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 2' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 4' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 7' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 8' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 14' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 15' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 21' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 29' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 32' 'Own Eurovision Song Contest 45' Category:OESC presenters Category:OESC 2 entrants Category:OESC 4 entrants Category:OESC 7 entrants Category:OESC 8 entrants Category:OESC 14 entrants Category:OESC 15 entrants Category:OESC 21 entrants Category:OESC 29 entrants Category:OESC 32 entrants Category:OESC 45 entrants Category:OESC winners Category:OESC Romania artist Category:OESC Andorra artist